Talk:Tigress/@comment-187.131.134.178-20150313045158
do you have any thoughts about tigresses role in kfp3? do you think she'll be jealous about the marriage? AnonymousIt’s hard to say what her role will be in kung fu panda 3. I am split from her being as important as she was in kung fu panda 2, being as important as she was in the first movie, or even not being seen a lot at all! What makes me think she’ll be as important as she was in the second movie is her obvious outfit change: Normally characters don’t get a wardrobe change if they aren’t going to play an important apart. Maybe sometimes it happens, but shes the ONLY one (so far) with an outfit change. However I guess my doubts of her role come from the fact that there are SO many new characters now. We have po’s dad, mei mei, bao, the collector, jk simmion’s character, and background (panda) characters. THAT’S A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS FOR ONE MOVIE. Po’s conflicts are supposed to be pleasing both of his dads, and fighting the collector. Since this movies supposed to be a lot like the first one I’m assuming that the collector and Po won’t really come face to face until towards the end. So there will be a lot of flipping in scenes like it was with Tai lung. Po had his own thing going on but Tai lung still needed to be developed, so they switched back and forth between these two characters. Where am I going with this? Po will be interacting a lot with his dad, the new pandas around him, mei mei, Mr. Ping, and probably shifu. Shifu because hes basically the new oogway. He will probably be offering wisdom to po about what he should do with his new family and what they expect from him. I doubt Mr. Ping wants po to be a certain way. He got over it after kung fu panda, and then was only afraid of losing po in kung fu panda 2. If anything Po inspired Mr. Ping to be his own person and take on a dream he never believed he could before (making tofu lol). So I’m extremely doubtful he’ll be trying to please Mr. Ping. It would be more like trying to be that good son that he raised. He raised po, and po will probably make decisions that distant himself from Mr. Ping (his dad). And of course he’ll feel bad about it, like seriously absolutely terrible for it. if anything he would be trying to please his bio father. Meaning learning about the panda’s traditions and way of life, along side with marrying mei mei, he’ll probably interact a lot with her to get to know her. In addition there will probably be a lot of comedical relief of him making a fool out of himself in front of the village because he can’t do things the same as them/act out of what they will consider abnormal. How does tigress fit into all this? I don’t know! But I can think of a couple ways. Firstly I can’t imagine her not asking po how he feels about his situation. If she sees him having a rough time she’ll ask him/get it out of him. However when she sees his new family she might withdraw herself a lot considering he wouldn’t be in the same situation as her anymore and she might feel alone again? Tigress doesn’t really use her words, but you can tell a lot about how shes feeling with her facial expressions. She might seem concerned or pained about po not being around the five (and her), If he has to choose between his life in the valley of peace and the pandas I can imagine her holding back her feelings about pos arrangement until she blurts it out by accident. However if she remains quite she’ll probably do a lot of asking of what po wants, and how hes feeling, and no matter she’ll always support him. If Beloved (Tigress and Po version) is right, I don’t imagine it having to do with death/being played during someone dying. I think maybe it might be played if po decides to marry mei mei to please his Bio!dad or if anything it will be played.. When The collector defeats tigress and takes her “powers”. We all know that tigress is very protective of po, with the collector having his eyes set on po you know that she is bound to stick up for po and try to stop the collector from laying a finger on po. It’s like an instinct now? She is loyal to po and has proven to do anything for him even to put her own life in danger to save him. It doesn’t seem far fetched that she’ll take on the collector herself to keep him away from po. Anyways thats pretty much what I think is in store for her! We’ll probably see her interacting with panda children because tigress is very kind and gentle with kids, but yeah. I can’t predict the future sadly :( but i can pull out things and speculate more as we keep getting new information. OH! but lastly, about her being jealous… Like I said before tigress is not very vocal about her emotions, but more by her facial expressions. I don’t know if she’ll be jealous. When she thought about shifus love for tai lung she was sad at the end of her explanation because she never received that kind of love that tai lung had received. Thus making her really competitive towards tai lung. However tigress is a pretty mature and respectful person for the most part? (minus her treatment towards po in the first movie) so its hard for me to think about her giving attitude with mei mei. I think, like for po, finding out about this soon to be marriage will probably…make her uncomfortable a bit? yet she won’t think its her place to say anything unless its a one on one talk between her and po. Po is the only one shes been able to open up to, completely. Oh boy this is long! Its also very late, so theres probably some typos/me wording myself wrong there. Yet i think for the most part i explain myself pretty good. I hope this answers your questions anon! Any further questions please don’t be afraid to ask. Thanks :)